prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuko Himejima
Yuko Himejima (姫島 裕子 Himejima Yūko?) is a character from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns that debuted in manga chapter 92 of volume 17 and anime Episode 110. She is a lovely-type idol with pink as her theme color. Description Yuko has chest-length blonde hair with bangs, tied into pigtail braids with pink bows. Also has white rabbit earrings. Her winter attire consists of pink dress with four buttons and black belt that covers her pastel pink sweater, alongside light pink stocking, pink sneakers. For summer Yuko wears light pink puff-sleeved shirt with pink tie, pink overall dress, white long frilly socks, and pink shoes. Personality As a Lovely type idol, Yuko is sweet and quite cute. Yuko has a sweet, soft voice. Yuko actually feels nervous at her first debut live. A notable trait of hers is that she is very quiet, which is often noted by her fellow members. Yuko has passion for dressing up, reading fairytale stories, and making pancake. As such, she cooks sweet foods as her hobby and even let her friends taste it but is said to never forget a smell. She cares very much for her friends. Background A Belgian girl known for her angelic voice and gentle smile who was accepted into Paniverse Elementary School in late autumn. She lives in "Pink Dolphin Cake Shop" inside the park at the Love Hills Town. She seems similar in demeanor to Rinne, disliking when things do not go as planned. However, unlike Rinne, she tends to get flustered and nervous when thing goes wrong. She is somewhat slow on the uptake for certain things. Story A princess is revealed and on two opposite corners are Rinne and Natsuki, Yuko with her fairytale character Princess Lyrica. Yuko has no intentions of performing to someone so cocky and the others cheer for her to win. The Universe☆Stars resume trying to find the cursed item while Yuko gets seated and the opera begins. At first, they seemed to be equal and the Universe☆Stars still cannot find anything, until they hear someone yell nearby and go to investigate. They run into the arena and realize where it's coming from, the Lyrica action figure! The Universe☆Stars flee and transform in privacy so that they can remove the cursed tiara from it and give it back to Yuko. In the end, the opera has closed! Yuko decides that she will one day become a princess singer so that she can perform better than Lyrica. The Universe☆Stars cheer her on and she resumes imagining what it would be like as the episode ends... Etymology Himejima (姫島): Hime (姫) means "princess", referring to her fond of fairytale books and jima (島 shima) means island. Yuko '''(裕子): '''Yu (裕) means leisure and ko (子) means child. The characters of her name translates as "Princess Island, Child of Leisure". Relationships Rinne Hoshizora: Yuko and Rinne get along very well. Rumor goes that Rinne is Yuko's long time friend, but Yuko met her again. Yuko teaches Rinne how to cook and Rinne teaches Yuko how to make jewel. Kaname Uzuki: Kaname and Yuko also get along very well, they usually together and sometimes Yuko invites Kaname to her house. Chinatsu Amanogawa: Yuko is fascinated by Chinatsu's joke, but thinks Chinatsu is still kind of childish. Chinatsu likes her cooking skills, however. Karin Shiraishi: Yuko and Karin are a great cook duo. These two often hang around, talking about the stuff most girls talk about, aside from cooking. Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki met Yuko through Rinne. The two become good friends. Hiroko Miyamoto: Yuko thinks it's unfair that Hiroko gets so well treated, that she even write her own notes. Other than that, they can get along. Rui Murakami: Yuko has a pretty good relationship with Rui. Yuko once helped Rui with a task by teaching her how to cook. Lines Main article: ''Yuko Himejima/Quotes'' Introduction: "Huh, so I must introduce myself? Well, I guess that's not so bad... I'm Himejima Yuko, from Belgium. Um... well, look after me from today on." When forming Soft☆Germanic for the first time: "Making group is important, but how I make friends it is more important. Think about what I want to make it for, then play with them." When Chinatsu and Kaname becomes the new member of Soft☆Germanic: "Kaname has practiced so much, she has opinions on everything. She’s capable and lively. And she’s absolutely beautiful. She practices in a good activity." Catchphrase: "Go in a positive way, be the super cute royal princess!" Trivia * Yuko is the one of few Country characters to have quiet voice. The others being Rinne Hoshizora, Iori Kurosawa, and Pink Himeno. * Yuko shares many similarities with Pink Himeno from Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town and Asuka Hime from Story of World: A New Miracle. ** Three of them are from Belgium, with their light blonde hair in pigtail braids and sweet, quiet voice. ** Three of them are Lovely type, have "Hime" in their family names. ** Three of them have Benelux team. ** Three of them are good in food-related jobs: Yuko is good at cooking, Pink is good at make icing on cakes, and Asuka is good at food decorating. * She is the second idol to change her hairstyle, the first being Sango Kagami. * She is the second pink-themed idol to have her hair in pigtail braids, the first being Ritsuko Oomiya. Coincidentally, both Yuko and Ritsuko like fairytale stories. * As a coincidence, Yuko and Rinne's surnames both starts with "H" and end with "a". Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols